wingsofgeassfandomcom-20200213-history
Organizations (Wings of Freedom)
This is a list of all Organizations in the Wings of Freedom. Order of the Dark Knights The Order of the Dark Knights is a paramilitary group who fight against the Holy Britannian Empire. Founded by Zero a.k.a. Lelouch vi Britannia, they define themselves as the "allies of justice", and differentiate themselves from other terrorists groups such as the Japan Liberation Front, who take hostages and kill civilians. However, this may simply be a tactic to increase public support and recruitment. The composition of the group is primarily made up of former Japanese terrorists, JLF soldiers, former Imperial soldiers, and foreign soldiers. Their logo is a Geass sigil with a sword through it. The Holy Britannian Empire The Holy Empire of Britannia is an imperial monarchy and the most prominent superpower within the world of Wings of Geass. Its homeland is based in North America, with additional territories spanning the western hemisphere, including the rest of the Americas, Greenland and Iceland. Britannia initially controls over one third of the world and half of colonies in outer space. United Federation of Colonies The United Federation of Colonies is an independent faction not affiliated with any of the Earth's superpower nations. The composition of the faction is mostly made up of colonies from Side 3, Side 4, and Side 5. The military arm of the U.F.C. is the United Colony Corps. The political structure of the U.F.C. is an oligarchy, much like the Britannian nobles. Currently, they are neutral in the current world situation, which has served them well. The Chinese Empire The Chinese Empire is an imperial monarchy that spans the Asian and Pacific regions, including Central Asia, South Asia, East Asia and Southeast Asia (except the Philippines and Cambodia) with Sakhalin and the Korean Peninsula. Its population is the largest of the three major powers, but most live in poverty. Its political structure and organization appears to resemble the real-world Empire of China. The Emperor of the Chinese Empire was formerly an office that held absolute political power, but it has since been reduced to an effectively symbolic figurehead posting, "a symbol of the state and the unity of the people." As with the real-world Emperor of Japan, the individual who holds the title is regarded as a living divinity whose sovereignty is entirely ceremonial. The true control of the nation lies with the brutal governmental organization known as the High Eunuchs. The Middle Eastern Federation The Middle Eastern Federation is a comparatively small union based in the Middle East, possibly a union of Islamic countries. Little is known about their organization or composition, though it would seem that it's either a coalition of independent states, or a confederacy similar to the United Arab Emirates in the real world. The MEF would seem to be a largely Arab and Muslim-based nation, judging on the dress uniforms of their soldiers and the architecture seen in episode 5. Though the map given shows it does not hold the traditionally Arab parts of North Africa, nor the Muslim parts of Anatolia, Central Asia, or the Caucauses. The European Union Shown in yellow on the map, the European Union or E.U., is a democratic union formed during the time of revolution (1800s). It has been to be overseen by a council that meets in a location known as the Central Hemicycle. It is implied that when before Napoleon died, he set down the foundations for the creation of the E.U., so its capital is Paris. It encompasses all of Europe (including the British Isles), Africa, and Russia. The E.U. apparently organizes their military into left-wing and right-wing camps, and their forces are drawn from National Guard-style units from a member nation (i.e. the German National Guard, the Italian National Guard and the Dutch Engineering Corps). The Ashford Foundation The Ashford Foundation was a conglomerate that majored primarily in defense systems for Britannia, specifically Mobile Suits. However, after Marianne vi Britannia was assassinated, the Ashford family lost their nobility status, and the foundation shrunk drastically. Now only owning Ashford Academy, and the La Vie en Rose resource satellite, the Ashford Foundation (on the surface) has become no more. In actuality, they have been working on a plan of vengeance with the Lamperouges to get back at the Empire that tossed them away. Ashford Academy is a Britannian school primarily for rich nobles, though underneath the Academy is the hidden base for the Foundations laboratories. The Ashford Foundation is primarily responsible for supplying the Dark Knights with Mobile Suits, and even a spaceship. Japan Liberation Front The Japan Liberation Front was prior to their destruction the second largest Japanese resistance organization (second only to the Dark Knights after they were formed). They attempted to undermine Britannian Rule over Area 11 several times with limited success. The Liberation Front's military consisted of resistance soldiers and modified Britannian Mobile Suits, and was led by many surviving military Officers of Japan's orginal Armed forces. Many of these frames were provided by Kyoto House, other were stolen during their numerous raids. The Four Holy Swords were an elite unit to pilot their more Mobile Suits, and were used as an "Ace in the Hole" against Britannian forces. The Six Houses of Kyoto The Six Houses of Kyoto called the Kyoto House for short, is a secret society of former Japanese elite aligned against Britannia. They use the Britannian-sponsored Elevens' self-governance council NAC as their public face. They provide support for anti-Britannian resistance groups, by supplying equipment, weapons, and Mobile Suits. Category:Wings of Geass Category:Wings of Freedom Category:Organizations